The present invention is directed toward a traction device and more particularly toward a reclining traction lounge which is comfortable and relaxing for a patient but which provides adequate traction for his back.
Various devices have been proposed in the past for stretching a person's back or otherwise placing the same in traction. In one type of such device, the person utilizing the same is reclining on an inclined board with his feet above the level of his head and held in a strap or ankle fastener or the like. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,738,975 and 3,081,085. A similar arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,681 although in this case, the ankles or feet are not held by a strap. Rather, the knees are bent over a knee support which holds the lower part of the body.
These prior art devices are capable of providing traction to a person's back. However, it is relatively difficult for a person to get on and off of the same. Furthermore, because the person's feet are elevated well above his head, the person may be under a great deal of discomfort from the blood rushing to his head and, thus, cannot stay in the required position for an extended period of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,796 shows another type of traction device where the person utilizing the same is lying in a substantially horizontal plane. With this device, the person's feet are held in one end of a divided table and his chest is strapped onto the other end of the table. A crank is utilized to spread the two table halves apart thereby placing the person's spine under traction. Obviously since the person utilizing this device is strapped in place, a second person is needed to operate the equipment, thus making it unsuitable for a person to utilize by himself at home.
A similar type device having the crank located in a position wherein the person can operate it himself is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,071. However, this device is relatively complex having a large number of cooperating and moving parts. Furthermore, in order to utilize the same for providing traction on a person's back, the person's legs are elevated well above his head thereby subjecting the same to the defects discussed above.
The device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,605 is not specifically designed for placing a person's back in traction. However, as will be seen from the description of the present invention hereinafter, there are some structural similarities between the device shown in this patent and Applicant's invention. Because of the arrangement shown in this patent, it is not actually possible to place the person's back in traction. Furthermore, when utilizing the patented device, the person's feet are, again, elevated well above his head, thus making the device unsuitable for extended periods of use.